Fallout Fox
by Squeaks Mew Mew
Summary: Set in a universe similar to that of the fallout. A Fox, named Rikkun, is made to walk into a partially irradiated city, filled with strange creatures, after he is abandoned by an underground colony and pushed in by a sandstorm. He is graced by a light in the dark, or more of a darkness to the blinding light.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was dark, all you could see were cement sidewalks on either sides of a tunnel. And between was a grated catwalk, suspended above a foul-smelling, waste-infested liquid that flows to the city water treatment centre, or what remains of it. The city above had been hit by dozens of bombs had been dropped on the surface, decimating the city and forcing everyone underground. People were driven even further down after a virus hit the bunkers, with a high mortality and infectivity rate, pushed everyone about 30Ft underground. This came with difficulties, such as a severe dehydration and a famine that lasted years until the higher levels of the bunker cleared up and food could be retrieved again.

A small group among the surviving were banished to the surface after the famine, those without a family were taken away from their small dugouts and thrown into the irradiated sands with the wasteland. None of the people knew who each other were, they weren't even conscious. They had just been carried out and left to die. The harsh sun and the mild radiation killed a few of them before they even had a chance to become conscious. Others were swallowed by the sand, suffocated by it, and others were waist-deep in the sand, sweaty and ill.

Those who managed to wake find themselves at the edge of the city, some had seen the tall buildings before, but most hadn't. And all of them, knowing or not, had some sense to get as far away from the city, and resulting, the irradiated area. All of those who did, met their demise to one of, or all of, starvation, dehydration, radiation poisoning, or death by animal attack.

Only one of the group had not woken by the time night had fell, a single anthropomorphic Fox who had been born after the bombs had dropped. Who's mother died to an unnamed disease, and father, who too, was thrown out. The Fox opened his eyes suddenly and sat up, struggling to pull himself out of a sandy grave, only to look around and see a barren wasteland before him, and all around him. The only thing he noticed were the tall buildings before him. All of them were ruined, but they looked to be in the process of being rebuilt somehow.

The life had a strange compulsion to approach, but his brain knew otherwise. His mind started to work, and the first thing it had thought was to get as far away from this place as possible. He started to walk, or more accurately, scramble his way up a dune of sand, only to be met by more and more wasteland. Only now did the sudden veil of helplessness hit him, he is alone in this dust bowl. He is destined to die alone. A while of these thoughts flew through him, before he saw something that caught his attention immediately. A sandstorm.


	2. Ink Chronicle - Pt 1

The sandstorm before the Fox was huge, enough to stagger the poor guy. Even with his bare eyes, he could see radiation in the air approaching with the billions of particles of sand, dust and other respiratory threats. He never was taught how to check wind direction, but he didn't need to be educated in that to know he was about to be run through by the huge cloud, buried, and overcome by particle emission. He turned to the city, and started to walk, eventually taking to a run. He came across a road, and ran down the side, and under a roadside, welcoming to a city, but the name has been covered by a black substance, dripping down from it and through the sand.

The Fox soon set foot in the city, panting with his weak lungs that were slowly filling with the dirty air that lingers from centuries ago. He looked through the blackened windows of buildings, looking for anything that could shield him from the oncoming storm to suffocate him. He searched, smashing a couple windows that he couldn't quite peer through. After a couple successful breakings, he eventually got a piece of glass lodged into his knuckle. He decided to treat it as much he can without taking too much time.

He looked back into the window that caused him the wound, and saw that there was a backroom with what looked similar to a bunker. He tried the door, and noted it was locked. He did something he knew was stupid, and attempted to kick the door down, only hurting his leg from the impact. He looked up, and saw the intimidating storm was minutes away from hitting. He had to jump through the window. It took him a few attempts, but he managed to climb through.

Upon entering the room, and climbing to his feet, the Fox saw the room was filled with empty pots of, what looks like ink. He didn't see them when he was judging if he should enter. But either way, he made his enter to the room to act like a bunker. The door was heavy, and made of a metal. He heard the wind rushing through the streets seconds before he sealed the door.

His paw by now was gushing with blood, and he felt himself give a grunt when he turns to see the darkness of the room. He searches for something to illuminate the room, jumping when a pulley bats against his chest. When pulled, the bulb weakly lit the room, revealing many more pots of ink. All empty. He took a second look, and noticed a large gathering of the liquid in the corner, and trails from every container to that one spot. The clump on ink started to rise and take a shape; large, feline eyes stare at the fox, never letting him out of sight; the ink rose further, quickly becoming taller than the fox himself, and features started to form; large, sleek arms; dripping, yet firm paws that could most likely embrace his whole torso and abdomen without problem; the chest and belly of the creature looked ever so squishy; the lower body had not been quite defined when his admiration ran short when the mass started to slowly approach, slinking over the hardwood floorboards.

The fox flinched and started to step away, when ink seemingly started to flow from the corners of the door, and from the roof itself. He turned and continued to back into a bench that had been drenched in the very same liquid the being was made from. The inky creature leaned over him, and the fox reached to support himself from falling over. He felt the searing pain in his paw he was ignoring slowly fade, and a warm feeling crawling up his arms. He then felt the same feeling up his legs, and when he tried to look, his head was gently pulled back to look into the eyes of the thing before him. His mind and heart started to race, before he noticed that the eyes, that were just black and white ink to indicate they were there, had softened greatly. His mind came skidding to a halt for a moment, confused by what is happening. The ink monster raised it's black paw, that had become considerably smaller, and placed it to it's own chest.

By his prediction, the being was just as confused as he was. And it was obviously a lot more eager to know what this new thing is that has just entered. Soon enough, the fox felt the whole of his limbs had been encased and are being held by the liquid. He was tugged into the middle of the room, restrained still, now there being inspected by the feline-formed creature. A small fear welled in his stomach whenever it slinked behind him. He suddenly felt something pressing against his spine, something hot, yet gentle. The feeling slowly dripped from just below his shoulders to where his tail began. The sensation alone was enough to draw a moan from him, and almost startle the feline. His attention was again grabbed when the curious creature appeared before him, finding a comfortable position to occupy. The creature opened it's mouth to speak, "W- What is your name, D- darling?" it spoke in almost perfect English, despite a slight stutter. The Fox is dumbfounded, completely lost for words when this is spoken. The presumably female feline ink creature repeats "What is your name?"


	3. Ink Chronicle - Pt 2

"R- Rikkun…" His teeth chitter for a moment, before he settles. He watches as the Ink creature weapproaches him again, this time getting up in his face. The intense glare had returned, and he found it extremely difficult to look away. Rikkun started to feel uneasy, almost ill, and the ink started to advance up his body. He felt his belly being squeezed at first, so his body began to tense, but eventually, it turned into a gentle massage all over his body. His troubles started to melt away when the feline started to rub it's moist, hot, dripping cheek against his, making the fox purr in bliss. Rikkun gave another moan, and started to feel the ink spreading over his cheek, up to his chest in the hot embrace. Just in the corner of his eyes could he see his clothes, but he has no clue when she had managed to slip them all off. He didn't care at all, however. His mind was being dominated by the warmth and contentment given by the inky, sleek, and impossibly hot feline of liquid ink.

Rikkun's panting became heavier when he felt the hot paws stroke down his chest, and slowly embrace him. The inky binds around his arms weaken, and then broke when he was pulled into the creature's chest, feeling a sheet of liquid roll up his back. He continued to moan, shaking a bit before relaxing once again. He was brought to look up into the eyes of the being, and he received a long kiss on his already parted lips. He felt the moist, slick tongue slip through his maw, and down his throat. He started to try to pull away, feeling his head beginning to join the rest of his body inside the monster. The only thing he could think of was the warmth and content, and he finally gave in. His snout was pulled in. He could still breathe, but everything became fuzzy. He felt his body being tugged closer, inside the mass. Soon enough, his whole body was submerged, unconscious, however undying.

Rikkun didn't even know how long it was until he woke up. Nor did it really matter to him at the time, all he knew that he was conscious. Soon enough, he sat up and took a look around, to find that he was laying on a soft, rubbery surface. It squished when he pressed his paw into it, and then bounced up again. He did it a couple more times, until he was satisfied. He looked down at himself, only to see that he was up to his neck in an inky suit, one that did not drip. He tried to kick it off, tearing his claws at the neck, starting to panic a bit, before it gave him a brief squeeze, stopping his struggle swiftly. Once he was released from the almost vice grip, he gasped for air, panting heavily, eventually calming down. His struggle to calm was aided by the suit massaging and caressing his body. He looked around the room again, reaching around and pawing at the inky surface under him, before he noticed what his paws look like now. They were huge, about twice as big as his thighs. Even though they weren't a part of his body, Rikkun could feel from it, as if the extension was connected to his central nervous system. He gave an attempt to bare his claws, and instead of his sharp, fox claws, came blunt kitty claws of ink.

He started to moan softly after a couple seconds of the suit giving him this attention. For a couple minutes he had passed back out, and when he woke up, he felt he was in something's embrace, being stroked gently and carefully. Looking down to see his chest, Rikkun saw that there was a paw resting on his chest. Not his, but the Ink monster's. Upon looking up, he realised he was laying on top of the creature. He wanted to squirm and get away, but he didn't. He started to calm after a few minutes of them looking at each other in the eyes. Rikkun was gently pulled to lay his head back down, of which he was reluctant to do at first, but he eventually let himself down. He purred quietly when the mitt stroked down to rest on his abdomen, "Finally given in, have we?" the creature whispered into Rikkun's sensitive ears, being careful not to harm him at all. Rikkun squealed sheepishly when he felt the hot breath roll down his neck, the Ink creature giggled, "Oh, you are adorable, little Kit, your tiny little noises are ever so endearing. I could keep you here forever…" The female voice flew through Rikkun's head, making his head jump to start when he heard those words, "… But however, as you are the first one to come here, I am willing to allow you to go… on one condition" She gave a pause for a minute, "You wear that suit everywhere you go. It will keep you warm and protect you from small amounts of radiation." She stopped speaking for a while, still embracing the small-in-comparison fox, and then spoke again, "I… I will miss you. You are the only company I've ever had… Please come back to see me, if you ever come back here…" She sniffled and sat up, holding Rikkun in her embrace, tears rolling from her face onto his shoulder, and in desperate attempt to keep him as long as possible, she spoke one last time, "Y- You must be starving! I've kept you hungry for so long. You look like you're delirious, too! L- Let me keep you for dinner? You don't have to, but I'd like it if you did…"

"I'd love to join you." Rikkun smiled and nuzzled up into the cheek of the being, slowly pulling away from her arms so he can turn around and hug her, "You know, I was weary of this situation at first, but I now know that you're just lonely. I think… you'd make an amazing mother…" Rikkun smiled and purred under the arms of the huge ink creature, who was beginning to grow on him, "Would you mind if I called you that? M- My mother?" He asked, squeezing his way into the massive embrace, until he saw the creature had finally processed the thought by her face brightly lighting up a pink, followed by a nod and a tight hug. Not another word was spoken, but yet more than a thousand were communicated, as they went to eat together, drawing it out until Rikkun's eventual departure.


	4. Forestry and Foliage Pt 1

Once Rikkun stepped out, turned around and shut the bunker door behind him. He believed that he had met someone he could truly trust. He had just eaten something that resembled ink, had the consistency of ink, but when he swallowed it, his ravenous hunger and delirious thirst quickly dissipated quickly. The moment he stepped towards the exit, he felt the sickness again. Miniscule compared to how bad it once was, but it was still something to keep him distracted. His resistance to the radiation had increased sharply now he was wearing the suit on ink. He saw the door he once struggled to open, and noticed a heavy object was pressed against the door, something he knew he couldn't move. But knowing this, he tried anyway. He placed both of his paws on one side of the block, and to his surprise, he managed to pull it over with a loud thud. He stepped onto the weight, and managed to kick the door off of its hinges so he could open in and leave.

Upon stepping out, he saw the city had been covered in sand. Almost everything other than the buildings themselves were completely concealed by the amount of sand that had been blown through. At this point he was already starting to fear for his life, starting to shake on the spot before he pulled himself to move to higher ground again, so he could see if any more were to follow. He felt a small sense of security, now that he felt that he was no longer alone. He never knew that he would meet someone so kind out here in the barrens, never the less so soon.

Soon, however, Rikkun's mind became blank. He felt the air around him start to feel much cleaner, when a sudden blinding light forced his eyes to refocus. The moment they did, he saw a vehicle braking right before him, skidding to a halt and honking the horn at him. Rikkun's mind felt like jelly at this point, he made his way to the side of the road and the car continued on. People were everywhere; humans, furs, scalies, and other intelligent, anthropomorphic beings. People here were rude in pushing past each other, some almost fell into the road. Rikkun felt his heartrate increase dramatically, all the noises overwhelmed him; cars honking; people talking; young ones crying and whatever else. He saw a newspaper someone had thrown out, or more like just the front cover, and caught it. The headline read "NUCLEAR WINTER IMMINENT" in bold red letters. Rikkun began to pant, looking up from the paper to see all the vibrant colours of the world around him begin to fade back into shades of grey, green and yellow. He looked down at the paper in his paws, reading the date was 7th September, 2017, before the paper disintegrated. He felt his heart drop from his chest, being confused to what had just happened. He looked down at his body, to the suit of ink that was stroking his body again, attempting to calm his stunted, panicky breathing. His heart slowed, and so did his breathing with it. He sat down for a bit to compose himself, and then stood up to continue away from the city, and hopefully to a safe place to sleep.

Rikkun had finally calmed himself, he had found his way to what looked to what remains of a sunbreak. The intense sunlight was boiling him alive in the suit he felt so comfortable wearing. He finally made his way from under, walking out onto the desert before him. The vast sea of nothing but dust. He had to pick a direction to walk in, then he remembered something he was told just days before he was thrown out, 'The sun raises from the west for dawn, and sets to the east for dusk'. He made the decision to not follow the burning hot ball of plasma in the sky, but instead to walk to the left. He deemed this information useless as he had no way of telling where the sun was, or even the time. Even if he did, it would not increase chance of surviving by much.

The harsh sunlight was getting to Rikkun, making him pant due to both the intense heat and his exhaustion. To him, it felt like the suit of ink was pulling him along, trying to encourage him to keep going. It was the only thing keeping him going at this point, if he were alone, he would have given up and found somewhere nice to lay down and die. But he, however, wanted an answer to why he saw what he did in the city. He was thinking of rational possibilities until he ran out, starting to come up with irrational ideas, such as a god giving him the ability to see into the past. His mind drifted until it fell into silence. About half an hour of no thoughts passed until his nose flared up with a scent he hadn't before noticed. It was completely new to him, never before he had spelled something like what he was experiencing. Instinct told him to ignore it, but curiosity told him that the scent was coming from behind the next dune. He gained sudden energy, one that he used to climb up the protrusion, looking up to the sky and seeing strange creatures, ones with leathery wings and scaly bodies, like those he saw back in the city, but these were much bigger and used all four of it's massive paws!

His curiosity had turned eager, making him run to the top, being greeted by a steep drop down leading to a luscious jungle consisting of purple plants, pink fruits and yellow grass that forms the vast majority of his sight. His heart felt like it grew with hope after a plunge down the drain. He took a step closer, being careful of the edge to try to get a better look. His suit inflated, ready to absorb some of the shock if he did slip, and he did. His body became imbalanced and he fell, tumbling down and rolling all the way to the base. When he hit the bottom, his fall was broken by something cushy. When he looked at what he fell on, he saw it was a plant that had taken the form of a pillow, packed full of air. He had no idea where he was going to land, so he slowly backed away from the plant he just killed. His stomach churned at the thought of it.

When he had gotten a good distance away, the scent from earlier had come back. This time it was much stronger. He even became light headed at it, having the reorient himself before he can continue. That was very strange to him, he didn't know of anything that could do that to him. He felt his instincts were burning away at him, trying to tear him back, but he continued towards the scent. He felt his worries fade for the moment, until he came across a small body of water in a clearing. The fragrance had halted the moment he stepped out, and he looked at the water. It looked like regular, clean water. He tugged at the suit, and it retracted into a clean clump on his spine. He would only get in the water for a second, after checking it wasn't too hot, and wash himself down. The water was cold, and cool He did just that, stepping into the surprisingly warm water and cleansing himself.

Once he stepped out of the water, the first thing he saw was a bush of plants that he would think contained water that was good enough to drink, despite a taste that was not too pleasant. He stepped to the pods of the plants, taking one and crushing it in his paw and dribbling the liquid down into his maw. The liquids were surprisingly cold. He squeezed the pods as much he could to get as much of the liquid he could. He felt refreshed afterwards, his pitted stomach slowly started to relieve itself. He felt better already, taking his step around to find another, and then a few others. He took all he could carry and set off. Minutes later, Rikkun had realised his suit of ink still had not come back. It was still balled up on his spine. He thought this was strange, he thought that he had figured out how to control it for the most part. He tried to manipulate the suit to take its form around him, but was surprised when it did not. He stopped for a moment to think, leaning against what he thought was a tree. He did not realised that he was leaning into a large, bulbous pod until he took a breath, and his senses were filled with a sweet scent. He ignored it, but then he found himself not able to stop sniffing. He started to feel faint and weak. Rikkun walked around to look for the source, purely out of instinct. The nagging in the back of his head had stopped, and the encouragement to look had only increased. Eventually he head looked around the whole area, so he turned around to search around more, his sensitive nose leading him back to the huge pod. Eventually, he had been overwhelmed. He didn't know, but the aroma had been slowly drugging him. He felt numb when he approached, when suddenly the bulb opened to show a beautiful bloom of a huge flower. The colours were mesmerising and vibrant; violet; green; and red shades assaulted Rikkun's eyes. He drew closer, though his mind was extremely conflicted. His paws lightly crunched in the leaves until he was at the foot of the plants bloom. He admired it from that spot, before he gained a sudden urge to reach and feel it. He started to walk away, trying to fight his urge. He tripped on something he swore was not there before, and it was not. A barrage of vines leapt at him, binding his ankles together, his wrists to each other, and the leftover just around his body. Rikkun was alarmed, trying to pull the binds to snap, but he failed being as physically weak as he is. He yelped, squealing until a vine came to wrap around his muzzle, muting him for the most part. He could only whine and whimper as the plant coils its appendages around his body. He could see they were coming from the huge plant. Before he had time to process what was happening, he was suspended meters above the ground. He felt the vines stroke and massage him intimately, quickly subduing him and any attempts of his escape. The liquid inside of him started to bubble and react, bringing a fatigue under him. He started to enjoy the contact in his drugged out mind, even giving a soft purr. Rikkun did not notice, but he was slowly being pulled from where he was captured, towards the plant's blossoming form. He felt the binds around his ankles, wrists and muzzle become weak, and eventually join the others. A couple of the tentacle-like arms were grinding up against his sheath, arousing the poor fox victim as he was sat on the centre of the flower. He looked around confused, not knowing what was happening. His body was then cupped up when the bloom closed around him. There was room to move, albeit minimal, the insides became hotter with each passing breath, the scent now as strong as it could ever be, finally overwhelming him and making him pass out. Rikkun had fallen hostage to the flora, not to be released for a number of days. And only time will tell what happens to him inside of the plant.


	5. Forestry and Foliage Pt 2

Rikkun did not know if he was conscious or not. His head was spinning, and he had grassy limbs wrapped around his abdomen. He was sat down on something, he could not recognise. When he tried to look up, he felt the extensions squeeze him. He turned his head anyway, looking up at nothing. He noticed he was still inside the pod. Something he could only vaguely remember cropped up in his mind, the intoxicating aroma. It had gone, replaced by something that made him lightheaded. It had no distinct smell, but it made the air heavy. He could feel something holding his legs, slowly pulling them apart. He tried to resist, but his body would not respond much to his thoughts. He started to feel as if he had been paralysed by something, though he could still move his body, albeit very slight. He still was nude, the ink balled into his back still. Just seconds after seeing this, a tentacle-like appendage protrudes from seemingly the wall of the organism itself. I made its way around the Fox, coiling around his left leg and towards his sheath, starting to grind up against it. He could not suppress his tiny moans, to which he afterwards heard a giggle, followed by a voice, from what he thought would be the very walls. His thoughts were to be proved incorrect, "My my, you are a very sensitive one, aren't you?" The voice sounded feminine, and was quiet. It was being whispered into his delicate ears. Rikkun gasped and tried to look around, but a gentle palm was placed on his cheek. An anaesthetic gas was inhaled by the fox, making him lay back, The hand on his cheek stroked over his cheek, and ran down to his neck, embracing him with a second arm. His mind started to drift, tiny little moans escaping him as the appendages started to caress his body. He gave a louder moan when he felt his warm, heavy balls being played with. The tip of his canine length slowly poked from his sheath, and he felt something warm pressing against the sensitive skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw a strange looking vine, different to the others. The tip of the length was silted, and dripping with a strange liquid. He whines under his moans, the whole of his length soon standing. His knot was not popping out just yet, but a while of this would bring this. Soon enough, he heard the plant again, "Oh? Getting excited, are we? Such a naughty little creature you are~" The being hummed. He still has no face to put to the voice, but the drugging air inhibited too much thought. The only thing he could focus on was what was going on to his body. He felt waves of pleasure flow through him once the creature had started going, only stopping when his knot had popped out. Then, once his member was thoroughly soaked in the sap-like liquid, the vine planted down onto his throbbing meat, bobbing itself up along the length. Rikkun cried out, moaning loudly and uncontrollably, trying to squirm away. After a while of a failing attempt, he gave into it, quietly moaning as he is used like this, being milked as he is. He was lifted up, suspended in the pod by the vines, one wrapping tight around his waist. This one felt a little different pressed against his body, it felt rougher, almost as if it were barbed. He then could feel something pressed against his rear entrance, something thick and sharp at the end. He felt it swiftly penetrate him, forcing a moan from his throat. He could not feel the pain of something so rugged, only the large pleasure it brought him. He had his eyes closed, something he did not realise until he had something forced into his face. It was a vine similar to that bouncing on his fox cock, and when he sniffed, an aroma that overwhelmed him was detected, encouraging another sniff, and then another, until he eventually started licking. Tiny drops of sweet, female liquids were dotted around the tube, he lapped every one up, being provided with more when he pushed his tongue over a small lump on the inside, until it was gushing onto his face. He did not know what hit him next, the vaginal appendage embedded Rikkun's knot into itself, stroking and squeezing every inch until his eventual orgasm. His chest welled as his belly began to fill with the sap-like substance, making him double his own full weight. By this point, Rikkun was panting and gasping for air, not even having the slightest clue as to what just happened, the one thing he could think of; he has just been milked, and now his spunk is going to be used to do… something. He had no clue. The mass that had formed inside of him was hot, and did not leak much at all when the limp removed itself. The liquid is thick, he could now tell, before passing out, exhausted from the event that just took place. The creature that had captured him, sly but not malicious, stroked his head, cooing him as he shut his eyes, giving him a confused comfort in his rest. The being had planned this, to lure him over and capture him in the pod. She did not want to keep him around, though was tempted. It was easy to manipulate Rikkun. His weak, disordered thoughts were more than enough to find her into bringing his instincts out. No time before has Rikkun felt this pleasure, and his unconscious wet dream wished of more.

Whenever he woke up, Rikkun found himself sat against a tree. He was not nude, now that his suit of ink had formed around him. He only just had got it on after that ordeal, he wondered why it did not listen to his command. Was is perhaps the pheromones? He did not know. What he did know was that he was strung up by his wrists to a tree, by some old spider webs and some form of adhesive. It was strong enough to hold his weight, but the moment he pulled away, the binds tore and he got down. His muscles had returned back to how they were supposed to be; feely moving and usable. Time passed, and he checked himself over. He had not physical injuries, he felt normal, all apart from his heavy body. He was starting to think that it was dream, until he realised this. His heartrate had slowed a bit, and so had his blood pressure. He hadn't noticed this, but this also happened when he left the, now adoptive, mother ink kitty. He felt relaxed, even knowing he was alone out here, with who knows how many creatures roaming around. He was possibly the only fox on the surface anymore. Most likely not, but it sure felt like it. He had faith that he could at least try to find someone to go to. Someone to find safety with. He already had one place to go, and he would go back if it were not for the intensity of radiation. He felt the safety of his suit once again, ready to finally start get moving again. He had no way of telling how long he had been gone, but he knew his normally heavy sacs had been emptied.

He started to walk his way around, completely disorientated. He had no idea where he was or where he came from. The bulb he had been released from is gone, and there were no other notable marks to gather his bearings. He decided to pick a direction and hope it took him to somewhere he could gather food. He was starving, he would pick and test any berries he came across. His highly developed sense of smell gave him an idea of what he could eat safely and what not, eventually he came across a bush of what looked like regular blackberries. Rikkun has never tasted a fruit, the only thing he has eaten up to when he ate that weird plant was tinned dog food and sticks of protein, whereas humans were given full dinners. He plucked a berry from its stalk and inspected it. It looked okay to eat, so he hesitantly popped it into his maw and broke the thin surface layer, almost gasping when the sweetness of the insides rush out onto his tongue. He felt a ravenous hunger start in his body, he started to devour the berries. This went on for a little while, until he stopped himself. He had devoured less than a quarter of the whole huge bush, but he felt bad for diminishing some creature's food supply. He gathered some of the berries and took off, not looking back. He heard something resembling a wood chipper mowing something down, and he began to run.


End file.
